I see you
by Sarah Usher
Summary: Canonverse. Le habían hecho cientos de veces la misma pregunta, ¿por qué le dio alojamiento a un asesino tan despiadado, que incluso fue el causante de la muerte de su antiguo novio? Para ella bastaba ver ese océano nocturno en sus ojos para saber que podía perderse en esa mirada durante la eternidad y gustosa aceptaría quedarse ahí para siempre. VegeBul. Día 1 del fictober.


Dragon Ball Z y sus personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama, de lo contrario habría mucho más VegeBul. Mi versión del Inktober de Pensurfing.

**Canonverse. VegeBul.**

* * *

**1\. I see you**

Ciertamente era un hombre atemorizante, no lo negaban, había algo en su sombría aura que despertaba un intenso fuego dentro de ella que clamaba por calcinarlo, sin embargo, nunca se dejó intimidar y lo enfrentó sin miedo, destilando fortaleza por sus poros. Él todavía abre los ojos sorprendido por su atrevimiento antes de soltar una letanía sobre la bruja vulgar con la que comparte techo.

Bulma se permite reír libremente, a su costa, hay algo en ese hombre que la llena de paz a la vez que alimenta su alma aventurera. Alcanza a recordar resquicios de su primer deseo al Dios dragón; un novio guapo y amable. Vaya distancia había de esa descripción al saiyajin con el cual vivía. Lo primero sonaba monótono y aburrido, mientras lo segundo desbordaba riesgo y peligro. Aún le causaba gracia la ingenuidad que bordeo su adolescencia y la llevó a impredecibles situaciones.

Dejó escapar un suspiro mientras lo observa entrenar; sigue con detalle cada movimiento, disfrutando de la forma en que sus músculos se ciñen al traje que hizo especialmente ajustado, como cae el sudor por su piel y la ardiente forma en que su mirada grita 'determinación' y 'fuerza'.

Le habían hechos cientos de veces la misma pregunta, _¿por qué le dio alojamiento a un asesino tan despiadado, que incluso fue el causante de la muerte de su antiguo novio?_

Ella elegía encogerse de hombros, omitiendo una respuesta verbal.

La verdad es que incluso ella desconocía la razón, o eso hacía a los demás pensar.

Creía en la redención, voluntaria o involuntaria; en las segundas oportunidades. Lo vivió con Yamcha cuando lo conoció siendo el ladrón del desierto, años después con Piccolo volviéndose el cuidador y entrenador de Gohan.

Si aquellas personas que durante la primera impresión demostraron malas intenciones, tuvieron el beneficio de la duda, _¿por qué él no podía gozar del mismo derecho?_

Sí, vivió un infierno a causa de él, pero también pudo ver a través de esa oscura noche sin estrellas hasta descubrir que él todavía residía ahí sin oportunidad de escapar. Ella vio el dolor, la frustración y años de esclavitud. Ella alcanzó a ver a un niño que fue educado bajo un régimen que excluía el afecto o cualquier emoción positiva sana. Podía vislumbrar un pasado y el peso de ser un príncipe sin reino, sin pueblo, _sin hogar_.

Y porque era capaz de ver todo aquello, es que decidió permanecer a su lado, tolerando y respondiendo sin aminorarse ante sus gritos y amenazas. Demostrando que no estaba solo, pero que tampoco podía romper reglas de simple convivencia.

Si, era una humana con bajo poder de pelea, pero la ausencia de fuerza física era compensada con creces con inteligencia, belleza y astucia. Le había demostrado que no le temía y si osaba tocarla, pagaría grandes consecuencias; el Príncipe sólo arqueaba una ceja sin prestarle atención a sus promesas vacías.

Y Bulma suspiró exasperada, ¿qué había visto en aquel príncipe gruñón?

Dejó escapar una risita y disimuló su sonrisa.

Lo sabía y reafirmaba al verlo en las noches, al sentirse protegida en sus fuertes brazos y escuchar sus gruñidos cargados de satisfacción. Bastaba ver ese océano nocturno en sus ojos para saber que podía perderse en esa mirada durante la eternidad y gustosa aceptaría quedarse ahí para siempre.

* * *

31 días de diferentes parejas y fandom, si tienes alguna sugerencia, ¡déjala en los comentarios! Podría ser la siguiente.

Si llegaron acá de casualidad, no olviden marcarlo como favorito si les gustó y dejar sus reviews. Se aprecian mucho.

¡Nos leemos pronto!


End file.
